School Isn't That Bad
by MentalCapricorn
Summary: A high school AU where Dean starts to have feelings for a cute boy he's never noticed before, Castiel Novak. A bookworm and straight a student with his brother Gabriel only a year older attending school with him. Meg's here to as Dean's girlfriend. Benny is the new kid on the baseball team. Is Adam really the only truly straight Winchester? Rated T for Language!
1. Chapter 1

**High school AU**

**Dean/Cas, slight Sam/Gabriel**

**Dean W. , Castiel N. , Sam W. , Gabriel N. , Meg D. , Adam W.**

**Description:** A high school AU where Dean starts to have feelings for a cute boy he's never noticed before, Castiel Novak. A bookworm and straight a student with his brother Gabriel only a year older attending school with him. Meg's here to as an enemy that evolves into a shadiest friend. Is Adam really the only truly straight Winchester?

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ**

Dean made a shakeup fist a smashed the snooze button on his alarm clock. _God dammit_. It was already the first day of school. Dean was around 16. He wasn't the best at school, falling in third place behind Sam and Adam. He was glad only a few more years of school were left. But then again that was years away even if he passed.

He pulled himself out of bed and changed into some clothes that would pass in school. By the time he got down stairs to eat breakfast he's two younger brothers were sitting around talking about what they classes they got. Apparently almost all of theirs were together. His parents, John and Mary, were sitting at the table eating. Dean popped some bread in the toaster and pulled out some butter and jam.

"Dean? Are you ready to go?" Sammy's annoying voice rang I his ears. He and Adam were grade a students with Sam in all APs and Adam with one or two. They were always pusses in the mornings because Dean was their ride and it normally took him forever to get up.

Dean unlocked his 1967 Chevrolet Impala, the car he got for his birthday. It was his prized possession. The two kids sat in the back. Dean started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

After about a 10 minute ride they arrived at school. Adam and Sam jumped out of the car and ran to their classes fearing that they were going to be late. Dean took his time and grabbed his backpack. It was light, containing only a few pencils and a notebook or two. Dean never really held anything in his backpack besides junk food and soda. He normally would chow down on this stuff instead of paying attention in class. He forgot to pack any of he that he normally ate but lucky for him he had a ten at bill I. His pocket and this school had vending machines and most were stuffed with his favorite candy and sodas.

Dean was about 3 minutes late to class but his backpack was bevy with food so he didn't mind. He would have preferred to sit next to his friends from his baseball team but they were already taken by other people from the team or girls or a mixture of both. There was only one open seat let and it was back of the class. Lucky to him I made it easier for him to eat without getting caught. He plunked down in the seat and looked next to him. He was sitting next to a kid with messy black hair, athletic looking, tanner, and was wearing a blue tie for some reason. He was momentarily startled and looked up from his book to look at Dean but quickly returned to it after realizing it was only another kid. Dean caught enough of his facial features to learn it was the blue eyed kid. The one who was top class but had no APs and was an amazing writer. He never really learned his name, just the fact that he might have been smart but was pretty much a loner. Dean was in mid thought when he heard the door open. "Hello class, sorry for being late. Car trouble. Anyway I'm Mr. Garth. I'll be your English teacher for the rest of the year. Let's start with roll call."

Dean payed attention to roll call for once, wondering what this kids name was. After about getting half way through the roll call his name was finally called. "Castiel Novak?" He looked up from his book, "Here" The kid had a small voice a little higher pitched than Dean's voice. He waited through the rest of the roll call so he could check in.

"Alright class we are going to be keeping these seats for almost all year so yay right?" _Dammit,_ Dean thought to himself. "Also, the person you are sitting next to will be your partner for the rest of the year." Dean wasn't so mad at that but still. "We'll I'll give you all, uhh, 10 minutes to talk to your partner before telling you your first project." _Well at least i get a chance to talk to him._ He turned to look at Castiel and raised his hand for a shake, "Hi, I'm Dean Winchester."

Castiel took his hand off the book and shook Deans hand. Even though Dean couldn't see his face it was bright red. Castiel was glad he couldn't see his face. _Dear God, why him, why not someone I don't care for. _Even though Dean didn't give Cas a second glance most of the time, Castiel had developed a huge crush on the boy. He'd first been around Dean in kindergarten and had been in the same school as him ever since. Not because he asked his parents but from mere coincidence. He didn't really develop a crush until around sixth grade, which was a year after he truly recognized him.

"So, umm, listen, I'm not going to blow you off and leave all the work to you." Cas looked up at his new partner. "Really? You don't have I'm used to it." Dean shook his head, "No way, I'm not that big of a slacker. I might not pay attention in class that often but I'm smarter than I look." He gave a quick grin, "Thanks," Dean scratched the back of his head, "So, anything I should know about you?" Castiel took a moment to think, "No not really."

"Alright class, know that you've gotten to know your partner, your first assignment is to create a poster to hang in class that describes something that you two have in common, sports, favorite book or movie, music, friends, idol, etc, etc. Go." Mr. Garth sat at his desk and pulled out his phone and started playing games, leaving the rest of the class to work on the project. "Ohh also," he added in, "Its due next Friday." Dean turned to Cas, " So what do you want to do it on?" Castiel shook his head. "I have no idea at the moment, why don't I stop by your house after school so we can work on it." Dean gave a nod of approval. "Sounds good, umm, I liv-" Castiel shook his head again, "No need, I live close by to you."

* * *

**I hope you like! This is my first fic and I think I would really benefit form some reviews, I might even incorporate your ideas! Sorry for it being so short... Well The next chapter or the one after should be longer!  
**

**Thanks~**

**Caps.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I hope you liked the last chapter though it was pretty short. This one should be longer! In response to ****krikanalo****, I have to say thank you because I never knew that! Umm this chapter doesn't have much to it besides the introduction to Meg and Benny. Dean and Cas get a small spark friendship. ****(****✿◠‿◠****) ****Enjoy****.**

* * *

**Chapter two:**

Dean had just finished the hour of homework the rest of his teachers had bashed their classes with. It wasn't just homework to. They had loaded up the classes with personality surveys so they could 'get to know you better'._ What bullshit_, Dean thought as he had gone through it all of it. After that he had grabbed soda and chips, layed on the couch and watched some TV with Sammy and Adam who apparently only had minimum homework and finished early. After about half an hour of relaxation there was a knock at the door. Dean knew it was Cas; he got up and walked to the door.

Cas had the door opened to him by Dean, who gave a little smile and gestured for him to come in. Cas walked through the door only to be led to Dean's bedroom.

"So, you want anything to eat or drink, I'm making a kitchen run."

"Uhh yeah sure, coke and some red vines would be nice."

Dean nodded and went downstairs to the kitchen. He grabbed Cas' stuff and grabbed some root beer and Doritos.

"Dean! Toss me and Adam a bag of chips!"

He rolled his eyes and chucked a large bag of unopened cheetos into the room. He then made his way to his room where he found Cas still sitting on his bed but with a book out and half way through it. He shook his head. "I'm back! So how do you want to pick a topic?"

Cas looked up quick enough to act on the tossing of his soda and candy to him. "I personally just thought we'd both talk about stuff we liked until we match on something." He put down his book and opened his red vines and started to eat some. Dean shrugged.

"Sounds like a good idea, you can go first." He cracked his can of soda open and took a sip.

"Well ok then. I like track, books, straight A, 3 older brothers, youngest… not sure past that." Cas shook his head_. God this is getting hard, how the hell am I managing to stay calm? I'm exploding inside. Seriously kill me already!_ It didn't matter how calm Castiel looked on the outside, he was in dying on the inside. He was in his crushes house, in his room, on his bed. _I hope this ends soon, actually no, I don't. I am here and I will utilize this fact, I can learn more about him._ Castiel almost went read in the cheeks, he had to stop thinking off topic.

Dean had written down everything but nothing Cas had said was Dean particularly fond of. _The only thing we have in common so far is sports, not even the same one! _"Well my turn. I'm captain of the school's baseball team, B-C student, oldest, two younger brothers. I go hunting with my dad, crafts with my mom." Dean took a break from talking wrote down this as well. He looked up at the black haired kid across the bed from him to see him impressed. "So, anything else to add?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah actually. I go hunting with my uncle actually." Cas himself was surprised they had an activity they did in common.

_Wow, we actually do have something in common. Hunting to. Wonder if we could go hunting together one day this fall._ Dean was impressed this kid could hunt. Even though he was pretty toned when it came to his body and good at math, he didn't think he would be any good at it, just didn't seem like the killing type. "Well. Looks like we have a topic."

Both of them smiled.

"How about tomorrow I come back here and meet you in the back yard. I'll bring some of my gear and my favorite gun, you bring out some of yours, take some photos, print them out type up some random facts and slap it together and call it done?" Castiel was already swooning over the idea of dean in a uniform already.

Dean gave one of his sexy smiles. "Sounds good. Here," he shoved the notes on him and Cas' activates into his hands, "You hold onto these. I'd just lose them." Cas put the notes, book and left over crap into a bag he brought with him. "Thanks for having me over, I'll see you tomorrow" He was half way down the stairs before Dean had time to grab him on the shoulders and twist him around. "Yes?" Cas was surprised by the grab on his shoulder and slightly liked it.

""Do you need a ride home? It seemed like it took you awhile to get here." Castiel shook his head.

"It took me a minute to get here. The only reason I got here now was I fell asleep after finishing the homework. I'll be here tomorrow an hour after school." Dean was still confused so he followed Cas outside quietly. After a minute Cas entered the house to the left of his own. The kid lived on the same street as him! Dean knew he walked home every day seeing as he always walks past the bus stop and on. _Maybe tomorrow I'll offer him a ride home?_ For some reason this made Dean fell real happy. Maybe it was the fact that he was doing a good deed, or maybe the opportunity?

**-Break line-**

It was around lunch time at school. "DEAN! Come sit with us!" He quickly headed towards the usually table where he ate lunch. He had no idea why the guys still did it, maybe it was cause of the one time he turned them down to sit with his current girlfriend. Well he was single at the time. Really needed a new girl but had dated almost every single one worth his time. He was half way through lunch and was chatting with his friends when he heard a sharp high pitched, ahem. He turned around to see a new girl.

"Hi, my names Meg, I'm new here and was wondering if I could sit here?" Damn, she was hot. Everyone instantly made room for her to sit between Dean and Ash. "So, I hear you guys are top dog? Well I guess since you made room for me you must like me." Nobody spoke; they just listened to her talk about everything she liked and was into. Everyone was quite, they were just too stunned by her, she wasn't just hot she had nice voice and a great personality. After the bell rang she waved good bye and left. All the guys snapped out of it.

"Damn" Dean was first to speak. "I am going after that." Everyone nodded and left, they all knew as soon as Dean called a girl she was his.

It was end of school day during Deans PE period. Since he'd learned Cas did track he looked around the team for him. He found Cas and gave a quick smirk. Kid truly did have some athletic ability. Dean snapped his attention back to his own practice. Since he was captain he was supposed to be running the team really but right now he was trying to find someone to fill in an empty spot. While the rest of his team had the day off besides his co-captain Ash, they were supposed to be judging tryouts. So far none of the kids truly showed potential except for one named Benny. The kid could pitch, catch and hit extraordinarily well, almost as good as Dean himself. By the end of tryouts he pulled everyone aside and announced Benny as the winner. Everyone congratulated Benny but he knew they were upset. Dean hated cutting people.

By the end of the school day he had picked up Sam and Adam. Instead of taking their normal route he swung around to where he normally saw Cas walking off and stopped the engine.

"Dude what the fuck, We have a stack of homework and are books are at home!" Adam and Sammy were pretty upset about this and giving him their bitch faces. He opened the door and got out slamming it behind him. The younger two were pretty pissed now but accepted the fate of getting home late and pulled out some homework trying to do what they could. It was another minute before Cas popped up. He was walking with his head facing down, not noticing Dean. _Track must wipe the kid out and still he walks home every day!_ Dean stopped Cas mid walk only for him to jerk up unexpectedly, looking scared but calmed down instantly seeing as it was dean. His face had a dull red look to it probably left from practice.

"I heard you lived nearby and walked home, would you like a ride?" Dean said this smoothly with a nice voice not trying to creep the kid out. Meanwhile Sam and Adam were watching from the back silently giggling. Dean banged on the back door and they quickly shut up. Cas was pretty happy about this he smiled and nodded. Dean opened the passenger door and watched as Cas got in and Dean closed the door. He went around and got in himself and started up his car.

"Hey Dean, who's your boyfriend?" Adam said mockingly.

"Yours, I'm stealing him from you!" Adam was quiet. Dean gave a chuckle. "No this is Cas. Thee one from yesterday. He's our neighbor apparently and I'd thought it'd be nice to give him a break from walking home for once. "Sam gave an understanding look and went back to his homework, nudging Adam as a sign that he should too. Dean quickly looked over to Cas apologize about their behavior only to see him dead asleep. Dean knew the kid had a long PE but damn, he must be wiped out. He quickly focused back to the rode.

After a few minutes of driving he kicked the kids out of the car but not the heart to wake up Cas. He got out leaving behind his back pack and picking up Cas'. He went around to the other side and pulled Cas out. _Damn he's heavy and a deep sleeper!_ He got Cas into a piggy back ride position and trekked over to his house. He rang the doorbell a few times to reveal no one was home. He turned the knob to learn it was unlocked. He entered quickly and dropped Cas and his things off on the couch and left.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you like, next one should be up in maybe two days depending on how fast I can type!**


End file.
